


Jepit Rambut Cokelat Tua

by aRaRaNcHa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aRaRaNcHa/pseuds/aRaRaNcHa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir tersipu sejenak, jantungnya hampir melompat dari tempatnya ketika melihat senyum Christa. Suka atau tidak, cocok atau tidak, Ymir sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang itu. Ini jepit rambut cokelat tua—yang diberikan Christa hanya untuknya seorang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jepit Rambut Cokelat Tua

Tidak ada yang pernah peduli pada seorang Ymir. Tidak ada. Dalam sejarah hidupnya, semenjak ia masih berstatus sebagai titan hingga akhirnya meraih kewarasannya dan hidup sebagai manusia; sebagai Ymir, gadis yang mengais-ngais sampah untuk bertahan hidup, tidak ada yang peduli padanya.

Kecuali dia, gadis dengan kilau mata sebiru langit cerah dan helai rambut secerah matahari siang.

Christa Renz.  **Bukan** , Historia Reiss.

**進撃の巨人** **© Isayama Hajime**

Namanya Ymir, rambutnya sepanjang leher, kulitnya cokelat, badannya tinggi semampai dan yang paling penting, tatapannya yang mengintimidasi sering membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Semua yang tergabung dalam  _104th Trainees Squad_  tahu siapa wanita bermulut tajam itu. Orang yang sejak bergabung, sangat terlihat mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Jangan harap ia rela mati demi teman, sekali melihat, orang akan tahu bahwa Ymir rela mengorbankan teman untuk hidupnya sendiri.

Tapi itulah Ymir; yang dididik oleh jalanan, dilatih oleh kerasnya hidup, dan dikuatkan oleh caci maki.

Tidak ada yang mau dekat-dekat dengannya kecuali gadis yang baiknya seperti dewi itu—Christa Renz. Entah untuk alasan apa, mungkin karena ia kasihan pada Ymir, mungkin juga karena ia butuh perlindungan Ymir, atau mungkin… hanya gadis itu yang bisa melihat  _sisi lain_  dari seorang Ymir.

"Rambutmu tambah panjang, Ymir," ucap Christa suatu hari.

"Hm," Ymir menjawab tidak jelas, seperti biasa.

Christa menghela nafas kemudian duduk di samping wanita itu, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding kayu dingin tempat mereka beristirahat.

Hening sejenak, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Samar-samar Christa bahkan dapat mendengar suara lilin yang bergoyang karena di tiup angin. Gadis itu masih tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya, dan nampaknya Ymir juga sama.

Ini yang setiap malam mereka lakukan—tanpa ada kata-kata, tanpa ada yang bicara.

Christa tahu bahwa teman sekamarnya ini tidak banyak bicara, sulit ditebak, dan menyimpan rapat-rapat semua informasi tentang dirinya. Semua hanya tahu bahwa ia adalah Ymir yang egois dan sadis; tidak lebih dari itu.

“Ne, Ymir.”

"Hum?"

"Ini… jepit rambut milikku," Christa mengeluarkan sebuah jepit rambut berwarna cokelat tua dari saku roknya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kau menggunakannya."

"…aku tidak memerlukannya."

"Apa itu berharga untukmu?"

Christa terdiam beberapa saat, “Mungkin… ya.”

"Kalau begitu jangan berikan padaku. Paling-paling tidak lama juga hilang."

Christa terdiam lagi.

Bahkan setelah latihan mereka di gunung bersalju itu, Ymir masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Meskipun pandangannya mulai melunak dan tidak sering membentaknya seperti dulu; tapi Ymir tetaplah Ymir, yang tidak ingin membagi sedikit pun rahasianya.

"…kecuali…," wanita dengan wajah berbintik itu membuka suara lagi.

"Kecuali?"

"Kau berjanji akan menikah denganku setelah perang dengan titan ini usai," Ymir tersenyum lebar.

"H-hah?"

"Bercanda," Ymir mengambil dengan cepat jepit rambut cokelat tua dari tangan Christa, "kuterima. Terima kasih, jepit rambutnya."

Ketika Christa masih tertegun dengan tatapan bingung, Ymir telah bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mencoba memakai benda yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia pikirkan untuk pakai itu.

"Begini?" ujarnya setelah selesai.

"Bukan," jawab Christa lembut, kemudian bangkit dan memakaikan jepitan itu ke rambut Ymir, "begini."

Ymir tersipu sejenak, jantungnya hampir melompat dari tempatnya ketika melihat senyum Christa. Suka atau tidak, cocok atau tidak, Ymir sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang itu.

Ini jepit rambut cokelat tua—yang diberikan Christa hanya untuknya seorang.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk Kyuu-sama. Semoga terhibur. Settingnya sesudah latihan di Snowy Mountains.


End file.
